


you are my light of hope in my darkness

by eternal_lightnighboy29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Namikaze Minato-centric, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, leaving a bit of the canon, maternal abandonment, trans minato
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_lightnighboy29/pseuds/eternal_lightnighboy29
Summary: soy el salvador del mundo? no lo sé sólo soy un tipo normal..ni siquiera soy de un clan prestigioso como el hyuga o el uchiha,hay veces en las que siento todo el mundo sobre mis hombrosretrocediendo varios años en el pasado el había nacido como misaki pero en realidad siempre se sintió como un niño y ahora era minato,ser diferente en esos tiempos no eran bueno y menos para un pequeño niño el cual entendió desde pequeño que eso podría interferir con su deseo de ser un ninja,pero eso no importaba para el incluso si lo podría ocultar si lo descubrieran el seguiría siendo minato por mucho de lo que todo el mundo dijera.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina





	1. prologo el nacer de Minato

**Author's Note:**

> esta es una historia que escribí también en mi cuenta de wattpad con el mismo nombre de perfil , donde también estaré escribiendo los anteriores fics ahí, escribiré en ambas plataformas solo quería dar ese pequeño aviso por si alguien encuentra esta misma historia en wattpad

Esta era la historia de Minato Namikaze,un niño al cual nació como  
Misaki Namikaze, el jamás se sintió como Misaki

No el no lo hacía y no lo haría jamás, se sentía como una mentira el reflejo que veía, esos listones y vestidos y kimonos eran sólo un adorno que el detestaba, sólo eran algo molesto con lo que tuvo que cargar por poco tiempo por suerte

El clan Namikaze,si es que podría llamarse clan ya que les podría considerar civiles, que se dedicaban más ala venta de armas ninja y pergaminos y la mayoría de ellos iban de pueblo en pueblo hubo pocos ninja en su clan pero la mayoría de ellos sólo llegaron al rango chunnin y se retiraron

Minato fue concedido por un Namikaze y una mujer civil, su cabello era Rubio y sus ojos eran azules ambas características heredadas de sus padres, ambos padres querían a su bebé pero no pasaban el tiempo que deberían con el

los tiempos eran difíciles, y las tierras no eran exactamente un lugar próspero para vivir ahí, tenían que trabajar mucho más tiempo del debido que a menudo dejaban a su bebé al cuidado de su abuela paterna  
Mientras sus padres salían a trabajar para mantenerse a si mismos y a su nuevo bebé

Años pasaron y ese bebe rubio había crecido hasta convertirse en un infante de cinco años de edad, aunque era aún muy pequeño era inteligente  
Mucho más que un niño de su edad pues ya había podido aprender a leer y sabía contar, sus padres estaban sorprendidos por tal cosa, no se imaginaron que su "hija" fuera tan inteligente

Se alegraron con tal cosa, estaban orgullosos de Misaki

Pero ese orgullo no duro demasiado tiempo pues Misaki empezó a rechazar ser Misaki, había dicho que no le gustaban los vestidos eso no les pareció extraño ya que a esa edad los niños pequeños corrían por todas partes y un vestido sería incómodo para ese tipo de cosas

empezó a rechazar los broches y empezó a regalarlos a niñas que eran vecinas del lugar donde vivían, empezó a usar ropa holgada

Siempre que le preguntaron acerca de que le pasaba a su ropa, mentía con que se le había roto y la remplazaba con esa ropa, lo cual era mentira no la ropa no se le rompía, regalaba su ropa o simplemente la escondía

Sus padres al principio ignoraron eso, pero sentían que esto debía parar pues Misaki se alejaba más y más de la ropa femenina y acercarse más a lo masculino

la ropa no era el único problema, pues también prefería mucho más la idea de ser un shinobi a la idea de solamente ser como las demás mujeres del clan Namikaze las cuales se encargaban de vender pergaminos o comida ,o simplemente ser amas de casa

quizá no sería tanto un problema si quisiera ser kunoichi, pero Misaki decía con firmeza que el quería ser shinobi pese a lo que sus padres le dijeran no cambiaba de opinión

todo esto se salió de control para ellos fue cuando Misaki se cortó el cabello con las viejas tijeras que estaban guardadas en el cajón que estaba en la habitación de sus padres había mentido nuevamente que así sería mucho más cómodo para cuando jugará a ser ninja con unos niños que jugaban en el campo

Su madre cada vez lo miraba con más decepción y se preguntaba si esto era algún castigo o si a estado demasiado tiempo lejos de su hija y está era la consecuencia de una mala crianza 

La madre lloraba

El padre no sabía que sentir, no se sentía enojado pero se sentía confundido acerca de ese comportamiento, quiso pensar que sólo tenía una hija un poco masculina y que al crecer se haría una señorita femenina

Pero ese no era el caso

El pensó que quizá era algo más, pero no quiso que fuera otra cosa, y si fuera el caso que es lo que haría como podría vivir su hija de ese modo en un mundo tan hostil, el la quería demasiado pese a todo eso

Pasaron dos años

Misaki ahora tenía siete años, seguía de la misma forma, pero ahora era de una manera más fuerte

Decía que ya no quería llamarse Misaki decía que no se sentía como Misaki,quizá si fuera diferente, si no fuera de esa forma creería que sólo era una simple broma suya

Pero no era así, lo que decía era totalmente cierto

Empezó a decir que ella era Minato y que ella era un niño

Un niño

Pasó un tiempo muy corto hasta que su mujer no pudo soportarlo más, había dicho que no iba a soportar una hija así un fenómeno

había dicho que ya no amaba a su esposo, y le dijo a Minato que era una niña enferma y que ya no la quería más

Los había dejado solos a ambos

La vida para el padre era más complicada sin su esposa, ahora el tendría que hacerse cargo del ahora Minato

No podía sentir coraje por su "hija" pues sentía que era quien menos tenía culpa de la decisión de su madre, el sólo dijo que estaba bien con una pequeña sonrisa cansada

El tenía que cuidar ahora de Minato

en cambio el pequeño niño no pudo el evitar sentir que era su culpa de que su madre se allá ido, siempre vio mal su comportamiento

Por más que le allá dicho que el era Minato y era un niño, no lo entendía  
sólo lo miro con una profunda decepción y enojo diciendo que esperaba mucho más de el y que sólo se había tornado como una gran decepción a su clan e incluso al mundo shinobi

su padre no habla del tema, jamás le dijo cosas horribles como esas, pero aún así se veía incomodo con eso y quizá no querría hablar al respecto de ese tema

Minato ya había expresado que quería ser llamado ahora como Minato y no como Misaki, el padre ya no lo llamaba más como Misaki pero tampoco lo llamaba Minato

sólo lo miro con su rostro cansado y sonrió y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y se recostó en el sillón cansado

su padre cada vez trabajaba más y más, y Minato seguía al cuidado de su abuela, a la cual también le había dicho que ya no era Misaki

La anciana le sonrió y le pregunto que quien era ahora, el respondió al principio con voz temblorosa que su nombre era Minato después respondió nuevamente con voz más segura que su nombre era Minato Namikaze

Ella estuvo bien con eso, quizá ya no tenía una nieta pero ahora tenía un nieto y eso no importaba con el hecho de que ahora Minato era más feliz de lo que fue siendo Misaki

El tiempo pasó, ya no faltaba mucho para que Minato ingresará a la Academia ninja

El había dicho con mucha alegría que el quería ir ala Academia ninja, ese sería su primer paso para convertirse en un gran ninja

Su pasión por su sueño ardía y todos podían verlo, su padre podía verlo, el cual al principio no estaba muy seguro en si era una buena idea en inscribir a Minato en la Academia ninja

Pero al final decidió que si lo haría, el fue ninja por un tiempo hasta el nacimiento de Minato pero nunca destacó mucho como un shinobi, pero el sentía muy en el fondo que Minato sería especial

Quizá llegaría ser mucho más que un simple shinobi como el y alcanzaría más allá de ser un simple chunnin o gennin como el y todos los demás Namikaze que fueron shinobi en sus tiempos

Pues Minato tenía algo que no había visto en ellos en mucho tiempo

Y eso era una determinación inquebrantable, por mucho de lo que dijeran los del clan, las malas cosas que le dijeron por ser como es y tratarán de decirle que sólo vivía un falso sueño, Minato seguía entrenando  
incluso antes de entrar a la Academia

había leído pergaminos y libros shinobi, había aprendido a lanzar kunais y shuriken cada día iba mejorando su puntería más y más

ni siquiera el a su edad o mas grande había logrado aquel cosa, era algo impresionante, se preguntaba si a su corta edad ya podría ser un prodigio

con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le pregunto a su padre si es que podría entrenar con el aunque sea una vez a la semana, el a su tiempo aceptó

le enseñó cosas sencillas, pero más que nada le enseñó teoría, lo de como controlar su chakra como se debían usar las armas

El sabía que Minato era un niño listo, no era un secreto para nadie  
Pues Minato en un par de semanas ya había aprendido lo que le había enseñado y sobre el manejo de chakra ya casi podía trepar un árbol sólo con la planta de sus pies y podía durar varios minutos parado en el agua, si tan sólo fuera más grande podría tener mucho mejor control de su chakra, pero para su edad era bastante bueno

en su cumpleaños número ocho no pudo celebrarlo como el quería pues estaba ocupado con el hecho de que se mudaron a Konoha

El se disculpó con su hijo y le dijo que se lo recompensaría después, pero el niño sólo dijo que no importaba sólo dijo que le gustó pasar tiempo con el este día incluso si no era como el de los demás cumpleaños y aparte le dijo que le gustaba su nuevo hogar dijo que le encantaba Konoha

Después de todo fue el lugar donde el había nacido, pero aún no se lo había dicho, volver a Konoha para el le traían tantos recuerdos mezclados

Y para Minato era algo nuevo y le encantaba, veía maravillado cada esquina de ella, había escuchado hablar de la gran nación ninja que era konoha, aquí era donde habían salido muchos grandes ninjas como el primer hokage el segundo y el actual tercer hokage

Se preguntaba si algún día sería tan grande como ellos el anhelaba el ser el  
el protector de tanta gente, en el estaba ese sueño de ser un ninja al cual deba proteger y quizá acabar esa horrible guerra dando ese sueño de paz para la gente de ahora y las futuras generaciones

En el ardía ese sueño

Era acaso la voluntad de fuego que había hablado una vez el tercer hokage, en la que el sentía arder en todo su cuerpo

no lo sabía con certeza

Su padre cada vez se hacia mas tiempo para entrenar con el y pasar más tiempo, Minato se sentía feliz de que su padre ya no era tan alejado a el como antes, incluso hubo unas veces en las que le llamo hijo

Minato se sentía feliz de que su padre ya no lo viera más como Misaki, y que confíe en el para entrar a la Academia ninja, dijo que el lo llevaría a inscribirse ese día

Minato hablo sobre lo que haría en la Academia,y se preguntaba que clase de personas interesantes conocerá ahí  
quería conocer a sus camaradas shinobi y kunoichi, como serían con el? serían agradables o quizá no tanto

El sabía que no todos los compañeros se llevaban bien, pero el aún así hará su mayor esfuerzo por ser agradable con ellos incluso si el no era del agrado de alguno de sus compañeros 

en su mente se formaron muchas preguntas, como es que serían los maestros  
serán muy serios como todos lo pintaban ,sus compañeros serían como el de clanes civiles o quizá algo más, si más recordaba existían clanes prestigiosos como el Uchiha,Hyuga,Nara,Yamanaka con jutsus y genjutsus que los hacían tan especiales, se preguntaba si lo llamarían Misaki o Minato

Prefería que lo llamaran por Minato, después de todo el era un niño, quizá un poco diferente a los demás pero a fin de cuentas el era Minato y nada mas que eso

preferiría que se quedara así, quería que lo conocieran como Minato y no como un niño raro como muchos lo verían

No podía esperar para cuando eso sucediese cuando entrará a la Academia y posteriormente se graduada

No podía esperar a hacer también amigos, aún era nuevo en esta aldea y no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlos

−Minato podrías dormir ya has estado con esto desde la mañana necesitas dormir −

Esta era la primera vez que su padre lo llamaba por su nombre, el sonrió al corazón latía con fuerza

−si padre−

Dijo el pequeño niño dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, el definitivamente  
iba a ir tras su sueño


	2. entra Namikaze Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato esta por entrar a la academia el se siente muy feliz por eso pero también se siente nervioso

Y así fue como los días pasaron, Y Minato estaba a próximo de entrar a la Academia ninja, la idea de ser ninja le hacia sentir emoción en si mismo, siempre tuvo fascinación por el mundo ninja desde pequeño, pero realmente no sabía si el sería un ninja por que pensó que sus padres le negarían eso, aunque no fue total mentira su madre siempre rechazó la idea de que el fuera a la Academia en un futuro, quería que fuera un vendedor de flores así como su abuela materna, pero no le agradaba esa idea no es que odiase las flores pero no se sentía atraído por esos temas

en cuanto a su padre, El no le dijo que es lo que debería de ser de grande, pero el tampoco le gustó mucho la idea de que su "hija" quisiera ser ninja, Le parecía muy peligroso para su edad y era una verdad que para las kunoichis no era algo fácil el ser ninja siempre habían limitantes o las veían simplemente como objetos para aliviar pasiones o tener hijos, el no quería que le sucediera nada a Minato

Pero a su momento llego a ver su potencial, el vio que su ahora hijo llegaría a ser un gran shinobi, quizá con suerte el niño podría pasar como Minato y no como Misaki y todo eso se pueda evitar, aún así el estaría respaldando a su hijo si lo necesitaba alguna vez, esperaba que eso no sucediera

ya lo habían inscrito en la Academia ninja sólo faltaba unos pocos días para que el entrará a la Academia

−padre, es cierto que en unos días ya entraré a la Academia ninja?−

El niño se le veía mucho más feliz que antes, y sabía que no era nada más por que iba a hacer sus primeros pasos para convertirse en shinobi, el sabía que era más feliz por que pasaba mucho más tiempo con el, eso le hacia sentir bien, el admitía que en los primeros años de Minato no pasó el tiempo que debería con el, pero ahora el trataba de pasar mucho más tiempo con Minato, después de que la madre del menor se haya ido, la casa ni los dos han sido igual, aunque por un tiempo se habían distanciado

Eso no era la solución, No debió alejarse así de su hijo, ahora era diferente, pero aún así no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable

−si Mis-Minato, en unos días asistirás a la Academia, como te sientes por eso?−

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron, No esperaba que le preguntará eso, aunque ya había mostrado su sentir diciendo cuán emocionado se sentía por ir ahí, no espero que su padre aún así le interesará

Quizá solo quería hacer de alguna forma surgir una conversación, o quizá fuera algo más, Minato no estaba seguro de que decir, aunque por un lado se sentía feliz por asistir a la Academia por el otro, se sentía confundido acerca de como iban a ser las cosas para El en adelante acerca de su "condición"

−padre..si soy sincero me siento confundido..como es que la gente se comportará conmigo? Sabrán que soy.. diferente−

Era la primera vez en algún tiempo que expresaba sus pensamientos con alguien más, sus temores se harían realidad o quizá sólo se estaba preocupando demasiado, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que si se descubriera todo sería más difícil para el todos lo verían como raro, Si tenía suerte solo hablarían a sus espaldas si tenia mala suerte lo molestarían lo cual quería evitar, pues sería lo contrario a lo que el quería en realidad, El sólo quería ser un buen compañero y ser amigo de algún compañero o compañera

su padre lo miro por unos segundos, era comprensible que su hijo tuviera temor por eso, para ser sincero el también lo tenía si llegarán a descubrir que su hijo en realidad era..

No sabría lo que le podría pasar, de todos modos no quería que el niño se preocupara tanto, aún era muy joven  
para eso, El suspiró

−No se como es que será la reacción de la gente, con algo de suerte te llamarán como Minato, sugerí que te nombraran así en la lista ya que aún no te e cambiado el nombre, pero no estoy seguro de si lo harán de todos modos no creo que deberías de sentirte con miedo todo estará bien −

probablemente eso no sucediese, por que lo llamarían Minato sinceramente, aunque no sentía miedo si sentía que si algo así sucediera no sería fácil para el decirle a todos que el era Minato y no Misaki, era simple era por que ellos no lo entenderían  
Era acaso una cosa extraña que el no se sintiera como una niña?, quizá lo verían como una aberración como su madre,Y si era sincero después de que su madre se fue

Si ella que era su madre reaccionó de esa forma cuando le dijo lo que el sentía, que es lo que dirían los demás  
quizá seria ignorado y mandado con las kunoichi sería rechazado, el sacudió su cabeza pensar demasiado en eso le hacia mal, no se iba a centrar en lo malo

−pero por otro lado estoy muy emocionado, sabes padre... estamos en un nuevo lugar quiero saber como es la gente de konoha, hemos estado muy poco tiempo aquí pero quisiera saber cuáles son los sueños de mis futuros compañeros shinobi, Que es lo que significa la voluntad de fuego para cada uno..−

Era acaso que el pequeño niño ya tenía su propia visión acerca de la voluntad de fuego, El joven padre suspiró por supuesto que no dudaba que tenía aunque sea la idea de lo que significaba, pero aún así el niño era muy joven para pensar en todo eso, aún se preguntaba por que Minato hablaba y se comportaba como si fuera un niño más grande, los Namikaze no eran exactamente conocidos por su inteligencia, la cual sólo era la promedio era acaso por parte de la madre, jamás le pregunto sobre eso

−para ti que significa la voluntad de fuego Minato?−  
Minato volteo a verlo, El niño se quedó callado por unos segundos era claro para el Rubio, y para todos que cada quien tenía un concepto aunque sea mínimamente diferente a lo que significaba para alguien una cosa, Y más si era una filosofía como aquella

La voluntad de fuego se había transmitido en Konoha de generación en generación era una enseñanza que era transmitida de abuelo a padre a hijo, se decía que casi todos los ninja la tenían, pero el padre de Minato tenía pensamientos diferentes sobre aquello

−la voluntad de fuego para mi es que toda esta guerra debería terminar pues no creo que conduzca a algo bueno más que a más guerra, el amor y paz deberían de perdurar no la guerra.. Es luchar por lo que crees, luchar por lo que amas, luchar por el pueblo y sus habitantes tu familia ser el ejemplo de las nuevas generación para no seguir cometiendo los errores del pasado yo creo que la clave para mejorar es la paz así que lucharé por lo que yo creo que es mejor, yo pienso que es eso lo que distingue de un shinobi a un shinobi verdadero..esa es la razón por que yo quiero ser ninja padre−

su padre lo vio por unos segundos, queria pensar que todo eso lo memorizo de alguno de sus libros, pero el lo conocía mejor que nadie pues depues de todo era su hijo, todo lo que el dijo si era algo que el diría

despues de todo en su hijo si estaba en su corazón la voluntad del fuego tan joven que era, el sonrió con orgullo, despues de todo no se arrepentia de confiar en el para ser un futuro shinobi

* * *

los días pasaron nuevamente, hoy seria el día en que Minato asistiría a la Academia ninja hoy será el gran día para Minato, el cual tenia muchos sentimientos ahora mismo el que mas destacaba de ellos era la felicidad, su padre le había dicho que como era su primer día de clases el lo acompañaría hasta dentro de la aula de clases, lo cual era normal en el primer día de clases de cada futuro gennin de la hoja, luego de haber desayunado y alistarse Minato junto a su padre partieron a la academia, la cual no estaba muy lejana a la casa donde se estaban quedando actualmente

Ambos llegaron ahi, aun habían pocos niños al parecer habían llegado muy temprano, su padre estaba hablando con al parecer uno de los profesores de ahi, Minato vio pocos niños pero uno de los que mas destaco fue un niño de cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta, se veía algo desganado

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad pues al parecer era un niño del clan Nara, era la primera vez que veía alguien de ese clan

−hola mucho gusto..mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, al parecer llegamos al mismo tiempo..no hay mucha gente por aquí aún−

Dijo el niño tratando de entablar una conversación  
Vio como el otro niño se quedo callado, al parecer estaba leyendo un libro, Minato se sintió un poco incomodo quizá debió interrumpir al otro niño..quizá el otro niño para empezar ni siquiera querría hablar con el, quizá ya lo vería mal

estaba suponiendo las cosas demasiado rapido, vio como el niño despego la vista de su libro y lo miro a los ojos

−Shikaku Nara,y si padre y yo también hemos llegado temprano puedo ver que tu también vienes con tu padre−

se sintió un poco aliviado de qué no fuera como el pensaba, al menos ya conocía el nombre de alguien, y como supuso si era del clan Nara, habia escuchado ciertas cosas sobre ese clan, lo cual le daba curiosidad pero no quería ir tan rápido preguntándole al otro niño sobre eso si muy apenas y conocía su nombre

−pensamos que seria mejor si llegara temprano, asi no tendría tanta dificultad en tratar de dar un pequeño vistazo a la academia, me alegra que no sea el único por aqui−

Shikaku lo miro con cautela al rubio, podia ver que era un niño tranquilo al menos no será un fastidió para el, pero por otro lado podía ver su rostro era demasiado bonito para ser un niño ignorando ese hecho su voz era algo baja, no sabia por que pero había algo en Minato que le hacía pensar un poco pero no sabia el por que

en cambio Minato veía al Nara, se dio cuenta de como lo veia, es que se había dado cuenta, el hablaba mas bajo, su voz no era muy femenina es mas podría pasar como la voz de un niño pero aun así trataba de hacer que su voz sonará lo mas masculino posible pues su rostro no ayudaba mucho, podrian confundirlo con una niña casi fácilmente

−huh..está bien aunque considero un fastidio ya que comenzaran las primeras clases en cuanto llegue la mayoría lo cual no va a ser mucho tiempo, pero creo que también podría ver un poco de la escuela contigo−

Ambos niños se acercaron a sus padres, los cuales hasta ese momento se habían visto

−padre..ya se que las clases iniciarán mas tarde pero podría ver la escuela con mi nuevo amigo Shikaku?−

Ambos padres se vieron, era la primera vez que se veían en años después del nacimiento de Minato, habian perdido contacto pero siempre fueron buenos amigos, no esperaron que sus hijos se hicieran amigos tan rapido, el padre de Minato podía ver al hijo de su amigo era casi idéntico a el a diferencia se sus ojos los cuales eran de un color más claro y su tez era también mas clara, pero era casi idéntico Bueno después de todo era su hijo

en cambio el padre de Shikaku podía ver a Minato, el tenia los rasgos de su padre pero también algunos de su madre como la forma y el color de los ojos de ella, pero se le hacia raro si mas recordaba su amigo le había dicho que tenia una hija..pero aquí estaba viendo que era un niño el que estaba parado frente a el, acaso será que tuvo dos hijos, no era imposible el solo había tenido un hijo al menos en ese tiempo..

−err..perdón por la molestia pero eres Misaki no es cierto? que bueno que seas amiga de mi hijo veo que has crecido mucho−

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron completamente en un instante, se quedó en shock nadie mas estaba en ese lugar mas qué su padre, el padre de shikaku y el mismo mencionando antes por, el Rubio retrocedió, supuso que después de esto ya no sería como el quería, Pues alguien ya lo sabía estaba demasiado al avergonzado

incluso para decir que el se llamaba en realidad era Minato

El ambiente se sentía incómodo ni Minato ni su padre habían dicho cualquier cosa, el padre del niño no sabía que decir o hacer, si decía lo de Minato quizá lo miraría raro, pero aún así tendría que hacerlo o dejarlo así, El vio el rostro de su hijo se veía nervioso, al parecer por fin había hecho su primer amigo pero luego de eso no sabía si seguiría siéndolo

−entonces..padre podemos ir a ver? La Academia, no falta mucho para que entremos pero..queríamos verla por nuestra cuenta−

Dijo Shikaku rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, su padre sólo asintió, ambos niños se fueron de ahí, Minato se sentía tan incómodo ninguno de los niños había dicho nada desde lo que había ocurrido en esos infantes, ambos habían dejado a ambos padres solos

−bueno entonces podrías decir que es lo que sucede? tu hija Misaki puedo ver que se vio nerviosa después de que la salude−

El padre del Rubio, lo miro por unos instantes en silencio como iba a explicar algo tan complejo como aquello, No era algo que se pudiera explicar como algo fácil por que no lo era y en estos tiempos en los que condenaban a cualquiera que no fuera normal

−te lo explicaré todo..pero por favor no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre−

el padre de Shikaku lo miro extrañado, había algo que había dicho mal, lo analizó un poco más, Minato usaba ropa masculina pero aún así no significaba nada, habían kunoichi que no eran muy femeninas, pero luego le había dicho que no le llamará por el nombre de Misaki, era acaso

−quieres ocultar que..es mujer?−

Dijo casi en un susurro, sería comprensible si fuera esa la respuesta  
si fuera por protección, pero aún así no tendría sentido por que haría algo así, aunque el mundo shinobi era hostil, el miro al Namikaze el cual negó con su cabeza lentamente, que más podría ser si no fuera esa razón

−no exactamente.. dice que quiere referirse como un hombre y que le llame como Minato, realmente al principio estuve confundido con eso pero..−

sus palabras se cortaron, el padre de Shikaku pensó que eso tendría más sentido, pero sin embargo era algo raro había escuchado a gente hablar de personas que sentían eso, no tenía un nombre específico pero siempre los retrataba como unos enfermos, en su opinión sólo eran personas y nada más no los veía diferentes ni como menos, la única razón por la que vería a alguien como escoria fuera a un traidor

−creo que entiendo, quiero decir e escuchado de más personas así..pero no espere que conocería a alguien pero aún así no es demasiado joven para ya enterarse de eso? Imagino que todavía no llega a la pubertad..como podría saber algo así−

Nadie más que Minato sabía esa respuesta, no le había preguntado como sería debido por que siente que es un tema incómodo, aún así no creía que el niño estuviera mintiendo acerca de ello

Por otro lado estaba Minato caminando con Shikaku, No podía evitar el sentir que debería de alejarse de ahí, pues el niño no le había dicho palabra alguna en todo el camino era acaso por que le había dicho que se llamaba Minato, si fuera así no tendría nada de malo..por que no era mentira el en verdad se llamaba así

−podrías decirme por que me dijiste que te llamabas Minato? quiero decir no me debes explicaciones por que apenas me conoces pero aún así quisiera saber por que−

Por fin acabo con ese silencio, pero se veía serio, mas de lo que ya era, Minato lo vio a los ojos, No era algo que quería explicar era ese del por que no quería que nadie se enterase, pero el ya lo hizo

−por que a si me llamo Shikaku, yo creo que es más como un error al nacer mío, no lo sé pero yo soy un niño, es complicado..−

El Nara lo vio por unos segundos, cualquier otro niño lo hubiera visto como un loco, pero este no era el caso en Shikaku, aunque no lo conocía bien le agradaba fue el primer niño que le hablo, casi todos lo veían mal por ser un niño de clan, lo veían como si fuera superior a ellos cuando no era así

−bueno me alegra que fueras un niño si fueras una chica sería un poco problemático ya que no suelo juntarme con ellas−

Dijo el con una pequeña risa, Minato lo miro extrañado ante el repentino cambio del niño Nara, el sonrió también levemente, al menos su pensamiento ante el no había cambiado

−y tranquilo no le diré a nadie sobre eso, todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que dices pero si dices que eres Minato lo eres y ya siento si fui un fastidio sólo estoy un poco confundido aún−

El Rubio no sabía muy bien que es lo que debería decir, se sentía feliz de que no lo viera diferente a como pensó pero aún así se pregunto como es que no le importó, El chico Nara era en si un misterio para el

−está bien Shikaku entiendo si es confuso, no todos los días te encuentras a alguien como yo..−

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, al parecer ya iban a iniciar las clases ambos niños caminaron dirigiéndose hacia el salón de clases, ambos se sentaron les tocó asientos casi juntos  
claro si no fuera por que estaban ocupados otros dos por otro niño Rubio que si tendría que adivinar era del clan Yamanaka,y a su lado estaba otro niño el cual estaba comiendo en la aula, este niño era un Akimichi

−vaya no espere que vinieras Shukaku,a que se debe que llegarás tarde al aula como eres pensé que serías el primero en este lugar?−

hablo el niño Rubio, Minato lo miro fijamente se veía un niño que cuidada de su apariencia, a comparación del niño Akimichi el cual estaba más desaliñado en todo aspecto

−uhg lo siento Inoichi estaba viendo la escuela con mi nuevo amigo−

El niño lo miro, de reojo inoichi ya lo podía ver como el típico niño popular con las niñas, Pues ya podía ver como una que otra niña miraba a Minato  
Eso sería un problema para el

−No sabía que tenías más amigos, normalmente eres demasiado flojo incluso para hablar, de todos modos mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka cual es tu nombre niño?−

El Nara ni siquiera se enojó por lo que había dicho, por que el sabía que era verdad lo único que hizo fue recargarse en su asiento y bostezar, era una pérdida de tiempo para el discutir con el Yamanaka

−mi nombre es Minato Namikaze mucho gusto en conocer a más amigos de Shikaku−

antes de que pudiera decir más por que el sensei había llegado al aula, todos ya estaban sentados en silencio al parecer lo primero que hizo el sensei es sacar una hoja, al parecer lo primero que iba a ser era pasar lista, aquí es donde se daría cuenta si lo llamarían Minato o..quizá diferente a su tiempo habían mencionado a casi todos los de la lista

−Minato Namikaze?−

Se escuchó la voz del sensei nombrando lo, se sintió aliviado de que al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por aquello, al parecer si habían puesto ese nombre en la lista, el se levantó y dijo presente pudo ver la reacción de la clase muchos hablaban a susurros

_Espera es un niño? No puede ser pensé que era una niña_

_Que lindo es no lo crees?_

El Rubio sólo ignoró todos esos susurros, supuso que eso pasaría aunque le molestaba que hallan pensado en inicio que era una niña y que le digan lindo, el no era lindo..

−vaya al parecer serás muy popular con las chicas Namikaze−

Dijo riendo el Akimichi el cual había acabado su Botana, parecía un niño agradable pero también alguien que agarraba confianza demasiado fácil

Minato se sintió extraño con esa respuesta, tampoco quería ser el interés de las niñas, serían sus futuras compañeras..o quizá era demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas

−oh ya basta Choza, no creo que Minato este interesado en ser el niño popular con las niñas, bueno al menos si esa reacción de ellas fuera dirigida hacia mi sería un fastidio−

−hmm siempre con tus palabras complicadas Shikaku, ya me volvió a dar hambre−

El niño Nara frunció el ceño ligeramente, sólo se centró en el libro que habían recibido, Minato no había dicho nada sobre aquello, había leído el libro de la clase pero algunas eran las cosas que el ya había visto, según el sensei después de esto tendrían práctica con Kunai, aunque la mayoría de aquí apenas estaba aprendiendo al igual que el, se preguntaba como serían en ese aspecto los demás

pasaron las horas y se había terminado la clase con el sensei, todos habían salido al patio de la Academia, todos estaban probando sus habilidades habían muchos que decían que eran los mejores, pero al parecer sólo lo hacían para lucirse..

Minato estaba dudando un poco en si hacerlo o no, no es que fuera malo pero no quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya había hecho antes

−que sucede Minato no entrenaras con los demás chicos?−

Había preguntado el sensei, se había quedado observando a todos los demás, No espero que le llamarán la atención, pero supuso que era obvio que lo harían tarde o temprano, el agarró uno de los Kunais y lo lanzó, casi podía ver en cámara lenta como es que daba en el blanco

ya había entrenado esto por meses con su padre a si que no era tan complicado para el hacer esto, vio la reacción de sus compañeros, se habían sorprendido como el fue el primer estudiante que al primer intento lo lograba cosa que ninguno de ellos pudo hasta los tres o cuatro intentos

−vaya puntería Namikaze!−

vio como las chicas le decían que era genial, El sólo sonrió y dijo que no era para tanto, los niños se sentían un poco celosos de que su compañero estuviera obteniendo casi toda la atención, pero no lo odiaban pues se veía como un niño tranquilo

−no es más que un presumido pero todos lo ven como el niño guapo y ahora genial pero para mi sólo es un estúpido−

Dijo uno de los niños de atrás ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar discretamente, todos lo habían escuchado, todas las chicas se molestaron con el niño por decir eso el niño seguía en su misma postura hostil el cual desde el principio no veía con buenos ojos al Rubio

−Ya basta niño, Minato no te a hecho nada aparte podrías calmarte se te ve demasiado enojado−

Esta vez fue Shikaku el que hablo, si había algo que le molestaba es que molestaban a sus amigos, ya habían molestado antes fuera de la Academia a Choza al cual también lo molestaron ,nunca faltaría el que quería ser el matón de la clase, eso era fastidioso a cierto punto

El niño al ver que la mayoría estaba en su contra sólo se alejó entre la multitud de niños, Minato no pudo evitar sentirse culpable quizá si hubiera fingido que no podía o hubiera fallado a propósito no sería el centro de atención, el no quiso eso no quería que lo vieran como un presumido

−tranquilo Minato se que es un fastidio la gente presumida pero no creo que tu seas de esa clase de gente ese niño sólo estaba siendo un idiota contigo−

El Rubio sólo asintió y dijo que estaba bien, las clases pasaron casi rápido para el niño rubio, después de aquel momento abrumador para el, las cosas se habían tranquilizado más para el, había platicado con Shikaku y Choza los cuales se estaban haciendo muy buenos amigos, pero Inochi trataba de ignorarlo hoy quizá pensaba lo mismo que el anterior niño, pero fuera de eso todos habían sido agradables con el, se sentía feliz de que al menos allá podido hacer amigos, habían terminado ya habían llegado todos los padres

−Oy Minato, nos vemos mañana? Choza pregunto que si mañana después de clases podíamos jugar con los demás chicos−

El Rubio lo miro por unos instantes y sonrió

−Claro Shikaku le preguntaré a mi padre pero me encantaría jugar con ustedes adiós!−

Ya era hora de irse después de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos se había ido con su padre, su padre vio a Minato, espero que el niño estuviera nervioso o incómodo por lo que había sucedido en la mañana, pero no era así se le veía tranquilo

Había sucedido algo para que estuviera de esa forma?, era acaso que no habría sucedido nada con el niño Nara el cual incluso llamo al Rubio por su nombre

−y como te fue en la Academia Minato?−

El Rubio miro a su padre, al parecer se veía preocupado lo cual ocultaba con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer el estuvo preocupado por su hijo desde la mañana

−Muy bien padre, me hice amigo de Shikaku Nara y de Choza Akimichi y casi toda la clase fue amable conmigo, todas las chicas quisieron ser mis amigas pero fueron un poco extrañas conmigo..me decían que era lindo aunque no sabía el por que, de todos modos también fueron muy amables conmigo, incluso los profesores no me dijeron nada en la lista aparecí como Minato Namikaze−

El padre lo miro, bueno era casi innegable que los Namikaze eran atractivos y eran popular con las chicas, pero no se espero que Minato también lo fuera, como lidiaría su hijo con eso

Por otro lado se alegro de que al menos hallan cambiado su nombre en la lista, y no lo hallan molestado por eso pero aún así tenía una duda

−que hay del chico Nara no te molesto por lo que sucedió en la mañana?−

pregunto el padre del Rubio en voz baja, Aún que parecía que ambos se habían hecho amistad, pudo pasar algo antes de eso, pues el niño era al parecer el único que conocía el secreto del Rubio

−bueno al principio el estuvo nervioso con eso..pero después le dije que yo era un niño y dijo que estaba bien y no le diría a nadie aunque creo que aún se está acostumbrando con eso, pero aún así fue muy amable conmigo incluso me presento a sus amigos, a si es como me hice amigo de Choza después−

Dijo omitiendo el hecho de que lo había defendido de otro niño, no quería que su padre se preocupara aún más, y más si le decía que lo intentaron molestar, de todos modos pensó que era algo por lo que no se debía preocupar pues no había llegado a más

El padre podía ver al hijo Rubio, se sintió un poco aliviado de que al menos no allá ocurrido más incidentes como el que ocurrió con el padre de Shikaku, lo cual sería el único ya que sólo a el le había dicho que tenía un hijo, también había hablado un poco con el padre de choza pero no eran más que conocidos, también tenía otro amigo en la aldea de konoha, el joven Sakumo no sabía que había sido de el la última vez que lo vio había sido promovido a jonnin pero a el no le había dicho de la existencia de Minato

ambos habían llegado a la casa Namikaze, Minato se quito su calzado y luego vio a su padre a los ojos

−hmm podríamos entrenar padre? por favor −

El padre lo miro, ahora mismo si más el entrenaba más a menudo con su hijo no acostumbraba entrenarlo ese día en específico, aunque era en cierta forma comprensible con la emoción que tenía por haber ido a la Academia ninja quizá quería volverse mucho más fuerte

El padre aceptó, aún practicaban con los kunais pero de forma más avanzadas, El padre había estado dudando en si debería llegar a ese punto pero decidió que quizá ya era tiempo y era el lanzamiento de kunai con los ojos cerrados, había puesto varias lianas por el lugar y en diferentes posiciones, el niño tenía tres kunais en cada mano y lanzó los primeros tres dos de ellos dieron en el blanco pero uno se desvió del camino, lanzó los segundos tres dos de ellos dieron también en el blanco y el tercero casi destrozó la liana por la fuerza en la que había sido lanzado

aunque su puntería era increíble incluso con los ojos cerrados aún había cometido error al lanzar, pues la primera vez que lanzó uno de ellos no había dado así que intuyo que su brazo tembló en ese segundo, y la segunda vez que lanzó los kunai uno de ellos lo lanzó con demasiada fuerza lo cual no era malo pero sería menos preciso si lo hacía de esa forma, Aún así era sorprendente lo que podía hacer a su edad, el aprendió a hacer eso bien hasta los trece y medio, después de eso el había entrenado ciertos sellos de mano hasta ahora sólo por lo que sabía su hijo sabía el jutsu de sustitución, quizá este equivocado y sepa mas de lo que el piensa, ahora mismo tenia con su hijo una pequeña pelea amistosa

trataría de no ser tan duro por su edad, analizó al pequeño Rubio aunque su velocidad era sorprendente, en cuanto a taijutsu no era muy bueno aunque claro era el tema que no había tomado demasiado, quizá después entrene con el eso, aunque podría ser que esa no sea su estilo de lucha, en varias ocasiones casi lo golpeaba pero logró esquivar eso, analizó cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y cuales deberían mejorar, luego de eso decidió que ya debería de dar por terminado el enterramiento

−creo que ya es suficiente Minato−

El niño se sentó en el suelo cansado, aún sentía que podía dar más de el, pero ya había terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, el podía ver a su padre, como era costumbre aunque no lo dijera el analizaba su desempeño y habían veces en las que le decía en que podía mejorar, quería preguntarle pero no sabía como hacerlo exactamente

−creo que a la próxima vez deberíamos de entrenar tu taijutsu, que aunque hay ninjas que se dedican al combate a distancia aún así considero importante el que tu también sepas combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y también seguiremos con lo de los kunais lo cual estuviste bien pero aún así que no ver se no se convierta en tu debilidad, quizá en un tiempo puedas lanzar igual a como lanzas con los ojos abiertos−

El niño Rubio asintió, el se levantó del piso, y miro a su padre quizá ya era momento de cambiar de tema

−hmm padre..se que apenas entre a la Academia y conozco muy poco a mis amigos pero podría salir a jugar con ellos al parque que está cerca de la Academia?−

El padre del niño lo miro dudoso, pero a su tiempo aceptó con la condición de que estaría cerca de el, aún era muy joven para estar corriendo por la aldea el sólo, el niño dijo que no habría problema con eso, se sintió feliz pues pensó que su padre quizá se negaría por lo ocurrido o simplemente a veces era desconfiado con la gente de konoha

Pero al parecer ahora su padre estaba bien con eso, y eso estaba bien para el que su padre confiara más en el Rubio

mañana volvería ir a la Academia quizá podría conocer mejor a sus amigos, se había olvidado de tantas cosas pero conversar de tanto en tan poco tiempo que era cuando tenían descanso de clases era algo difícil

Pero sin dudas ya sentía que tenía grandes amigos, y las clases ninja también eran algo de su agrado había aprendido varias cosas el esbozó una sonrisa tranquila

Todo estaría bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien que les pareció este capítulo? Creo que me excedido con 5506 palabras pero bueno no importa quizá el otro lo suba después aún tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente capítulo, por cierto también subí esto en wattpad


	3. en tu mirada veo un sentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato habla con su padre sobre su sueño de convertirse en Hokage y conoce una persona con la que compartirá el mismo sueño

Había pasado un tiempo de que Minato a estado en Konoha y un poco menos en la Academia Ninja, en ese tiempo que a transcurrido para el Rubio y su padre, en ese tiempo había logrado ser un buen alumno, aún que Shikaku y Choza dijeron que el era muy modesto por que era más que eso, pero sinceramente no era para tanto que todos remarcaran tantas cosas

Su tiempo en la Academia lo pasaba mucho más estudiando y leyendo libros, era un poco serio para su edad aunque ese es una de las cosas que le decían, también entrenaba con los demás chicos, era suerte que no fuera a las clases de chicas que a su parecer no eran nada interesantes, no las había visto pero tiene compañeras que hablan de eso y dicen que no es algo que ayude ya que les enseñaban modales a hacer arreglos de flores, a como caminar y vestir parecían más clases de modales para chicas que clases para futuras Kunoichis, pero era algo que ellas no podían cambiar esas clases están desde el reinado del segundo Hokage

en cambio el entrenamiento de los niños era más físico como el lanzamiento de Kunai y shuriken les enseñaban cosas como localizar algunas cosas, les mencionaban sobre la invocación animal y de armas, y a veces los hacían probar sus habilidades entre ellos, Shikaku mostró un poco de su descontento ya que a menudo lo obligaban entrenar cuando el sólo quería recostarse apoyado en el tronco de un árbol a leer su libro de teoría ninja, el también le gustaba leer pero ya había leído suficientes libros y los había memorizado ahora mismo estaba más concentrado en entrenar

Inoichi a menudo trataba de luchar con el, al parecer lo veía como su rival a palabras de Choza le tenía un poco de envidia, el no creía eso quizá sólo quería a alguien con quien probar sus habilidades, también estaba el chico que lo había enfrentado el primer día de clases aún seguía criticándolo cada vez que podía y también lo enfrentaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero sólo habían sido unas dos veces en la que los habían puesto a enfrentarse

el Rubio a menudo hablaba con sus dos amigos Shikaku y Choza, sobre lo que harían cuando se volvieran Gennin y quizá de lo que harían después, en los planes de Shikaku ya estaban visto si es que era como las anteriores generaciones sería algo relacionado con la política o sólo sería un jounin como los demás Nara de su clan, en los de Choza no estaba muy claro sólo que seguiría siendo ninja no era algo que el quiera discutir con sus padres, en cambio en los planes de Minato el quería llegar a ser algo más que un shinobi ordinario, el aspiraba a llegar a ser un Hokage

Shikaku dijo que el ser Hokage sería un fastidio por todo lo que implicaba el serlo pero dijo que tenía su apoyo y confiaba plenamente en que algún día lo será, eso le hacía sentir feliz aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil, habían muchos shinobi que al igual que el aspiraban el convertirse en el cuarto Hokage, tendría un largo camino que recorrer

había hablado con su padre sobre eso, su padre le había dicho que el ser Hokage no nada mas implicaba ser fuerte si no también la inteligencia tener liderazgo y que en sus venas corriera la voluntad de fuego

−y Dime Minato por que quieres ser Hokage? cual es tu motivación−

Pregunto está vez su padre el cual no pudo evitar el sentir curiosidad sobre por que quería ser Hokage, si bien muchos niños de su edad también querían serlo simplemente por que era lo que todos querían pues era lo más reconocido y ahora que el tercero se estaba volviendo más adulto ya era cuestión de tiempo para que buscará su sucesor, de todos modos no creía que esa fuera la razón del por que Minato quería ser Hokage

Minato lo pensó bien, habían muchas razones por las que el quería ser Hokage y quizá el primer Hokage de un clan que no era reconocido, ya que los anteriores Hokage habían sido del Clan Senju y el clan el Sarutobi eran uno de los que habían fundado Konohagakure, no quería sonar como un inocente soñador y decir que por acabar con las guerras pero si era algo que el pensaba, desde que era más joven

Pero si quería ayudar a que eso disminuyera, o al menos el hecho de que manden a Gennin a morir al campo de batalla cuando a penas salen de la Academia, muchos de ellos ni siquiera tienen los doce años, era algo que no veía justo, pero desde su posición como niño de Academia no podría hacer nada aún lo cual le molestaba, también otra de las razones por la que quería ser Hokage era el ser el protector de la Villa

−Quiero romper la cadena de odio que hay entre los shinobis padre realmente..hay muchas razones por las que quiero ser el cuarto Hokage pero si tendría que elegir una yo diría que esa−

era una verdad que todos preferían olvidar, toda está guerra y conflictos no solucionaban nada lo único que hacían es hacerlo mucho peor, en el que parecía un ciclo de guerras que parecían interminables, aunque era absurdo el pensar que cambiaría algo que tiene años y años algo que era ya casi por la Naturaleza egoísta del Shinobi, pero Minato aún era joven no lo culpaba si pensaba en eso aún que era inteligente aún le faltaba madurar no podía vivir siendo un soñador aunque una parte de el mismo apoyaba esas ideas, en estos tiempos no era algo que sucedería tenía que ser realista

−ya veo entonces buscas el camino de la paz Minato no es así?−

más allá de la paz la cual no existiría en un tiempo temprano al menos no al cien por ciento pues siempre habría conflicto ya sea por una o por otra cosa, el primer Hokage había repartido bestias con cola a sus respectivos jinchuriki de cada aldea para evitar que una aldea tuviese todo el control sobre las nueve existentes, pero eso sólo los hizo odiarse entre si, quizá esa no era la solución pero era una medida para que no se destruyera entre si, quizá con el tiempo llegaría la tranquilidad y posteriormente la anhelada paz

−bueno no hay paz sin sacrificio..y no quiero que ese sacrificio sean los Gennin del futuro, quiero hacer todo lo posible para que eso no vuelva a suceder..e escuchado todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra y a los nuevos Gennin que los enviaron a una misión y jamás regresaron quiero la paz del mundo shinobi pero no si implica el sacrificar miles de vidas inocentes−

El Seria un Gennin en un futuro,Y estaba totalmente consciente de lo que implicaba el serlo el peligro que correría, de que quizá el sea uno de esos tantos Gennin que jamás regresará, pero trataría de que eso no le sucediera, sería enviado a misiones mucho más difíciles de lo que implicaba ser un Gennin, quizá tipo A o S como estaban acostumbrados ahora a mandar a los niños

Era por eso que quería evitar que eso sucediera no quería ver a muchos más niños caer en batalla, ni siquiera habían vivido y su vida ya había sido dada en el campo de batalla

Su padre lo miro suspirando, aún temiendo que Minato fuera de esos niños, tenía confianza en el pero aún así, eran demasiados los niños que morían en el campo de batalla, El como ninja retirado sabe lo que sucede allá afuera, un compañero suyo murió tras ir a una misión, y aunque sus motivaciones eran buenas, y fuera fuerte e inteligente aún así podría sucederle algo

sólo podía confiar en que el estaría bien y nada de eso sucedería, más tiempo paso de esa conversación Minato ya estaba pronto de cumplir nueve años de edad, era la primera vez que cumpliría años en Konoha Minato se sentía feliz de que al menos ahora tenía amigos y su vida ya no fuera tan solitaria como antes al menos eso pensaba el

hoy iba a tener clases de Academia, fue acompañado de su padre se toparon con Shikaku su padre, no se habían visto con el desde ese incidente del inicio de clases, Minato aún se sentía nervioso con su presencia temiendo que sucediera lo mismo que la otra vez  
Posteriormente llegó Choza con su madre

−Oí Minato! No sabía que llegarías un poco antes que yo, sabes Aiko estuvo preguntando por ti yo le dije que aún no llegabas y se enojó un poco conmigo hmm las chicas son tan raras−

Dijo el niño Akimichi, Minato trato de recordar ese nombre, Aiko era la niña mas popular de la clase era agradable y casi todos los niños querían salir con ella, era muy bonita pero a su parecer no le gustaba mucho no la veía más allá de una compañera de Academia, ella a menudo trataba de entablar conversaciones con el y le sonreía a pesar de que el no allá dicho nada gracioso quizá era algo que el no entendía, Las chicas para el eran un poco extrañas en ese sentido al menos podía concordar en algo con Choza y Shikaku a la vez

−te recomiendo que no discutas con ella, la última vez que le dije algo termine chocando con una pared de un golpe de ella −

Dijo el pequeño Nara asustado, Choza se río de el en voz baja y Minato lo miro preguntándose en si todas las chicas de su clase tendrían ese temperamento ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Shikaku, o bueno quizá era por su carácter despreocupado que a menudo hacía enojar a las chicas sin querer

el padre Namikaze y el Nara vieron a sus hijos, se habían vuelto buenos amigos incluso después de saber el pequeño secreto del Rubio, eso era bueno, el Nara nunca le pregunto a su hijo de que es lo que es lo que había paso cuando ellos dos se fueron, quizá sería tema de conversación para luego

−Bien yo me iré te espero en la salida Shikaku, hasta Luego Choza..y Minato−

Dijo el padre del Nara yéndose  
dejando a los niños solos, luego se fue  
el padre de Minato el cual también se despidió dejando a los niños solos, Choza se había adelantado ya que siempre le ganaban el lugar por distraerse al comprar comida, dejando a Minato junto a Shikaku

−quizá ya deberíamos irnos Minato, sabes escuche rumores de que vendría alguien nuevo−

Eso hizo captar la atención del Rubio, alguien nuevo, sabía que no podría saberlo hasta que el o ella llegará pero aún así tenía curiosidad de quien sería su nuevo compañero

−alguien nuevo? Es un niño o una niña−

El Nara no dijo nada simplemente se quedó en silencio, era algo que el no sabía sólo era algo que había escuchado de alguien que había oído que había venido con el tercero y que había venido de una antigua aldea, lo cual a su parecer era algo muy extraño pues por que el tercer Hokage saldría directamente desde su oficina para traer a un nuevo estudiante de otra aldea, que es lo que tenía de especial para que lo trajera, No lo sabía y no podía pensar en una razón del por que, sólo esperaba que no fuera otro tipo desagradable como el que enfrentó a Minato, ese tipo era un egocéntrico presumido no podría soportar a otra persona así

Los dos niños se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, ya había iniciado la clase, pasaron unas cuantas horas, Minato pensó que quizá el rumor era una mentira o habían confundido las cosas pues si hubiera un nuevo alumno hoy llegaría al inicio de las clases no a mitad de ellas, o quizá se equivocaba

Todos los niños voltearon al Sensei el cual dijo que saldría por unos minutos ,Minato se miro confundido se pregunto del por que estaba su Sensei se fuera a mitad de clase los niños estaban hablando del supuesto rumor que ya había escuchado antes, todos se callaron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse era el Sensei había llegado, pero no había llegado sólo venía acompañado los niños miraron medio extrañados y medio asombrados, del nuevo alumno vieron a una pequeña niña de un aspecto algo 'peculiar' llevaba de vestimenta un Kimono amarillo pero lo que mas destacaba en ella era su cabello, era de color rojo uno muy largo

−Atención niños hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, espero que todos se lleven bien con ella−

Dijo en voz alta el Sensei, la niña miro a todos algo tímida, los niños la miraron y no tardaron en hablar en voz baja a decir cosas, de su cabello rojo, la niña no dudo dos veces

−¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!−

La niña se cubrió la boca avergonzada a veces no podía controlar esa palabra que decía ya sin darse cuenta, vio como todos los niños empezaron a burlarse de ella y empezaron a señalarla, el no entendía el por que la trataban de esa forma, era su nueva compañera no deberían de comportarse así con ella

Vio como el Sensei trataba de calmar los comentarios de los alumnos hacía la pequeña niña Uzumaki, Minato estuvo apuntó de decir algo en su defensa pues pensó que ya era suficiente de molestarla tanto

−¡Yo seré la primera mujer Hokage de esta aldea dattebane!−

Todos los niños se quedaron en silencio después de que ella gritaba, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, Minato por primera vez sintió algo del cual no sabía el explicar con palabras, está chica pelirroja era decidida y quizá de carácter fuerte y ella también quería ser Hokage, fue cuando el decidió levantarse de su asiento y hablar

−yo también quiero ser un gran Hokage y que todos me reconozcan−

Dijo el con una sonrisa, el vio como la mirada de la niña se tornaba a una desafiante, pero en cambio la mirada de el era totalmente diferente, el único que lo noto fue Shikaku el cual se pregunto que es lo que le pasaba a su amigo era la primera vez que lo veía así, no había despegado la vista de la nueva estudiante, era acaso que sentía algo por ella, no podía ser posible si hasta hace poco también creía como el que las chicas no eran para tanto como los demás niños decían, su mirada de interés hacía la niña se podía notar

ahora veía a la nueva niña, fue de los pocos que no se burló, pero en cambio la analizó desde luego que era una niña de carácter fuerte y con voz muy alta, más sin embargo aún se pregunto por que es que venía a konoha de supone que ella es de la aldea de los Uzumaki..

Todo esto era extraño, más sin embargo no tanto como el pequeño Rubio enamorado de la nueva niña

en cambio Minato, no sabía el por que había dado tanta atención a Kushina, era por su determinación? por su cabello, por su carácter o quizá por que era alguien que no dejaría que la molestaran, el no sabía del por que se sentía así como nunca antes se había sentido antes

Se preguntaba si ella pensaba lo mismo de el, quería de verdad hablar con ella saber más de su nombre que es lo que quería, que ninjutsu usaría si es Uzumaki lo más probable es que provenga de Uzushiogakure y si era así quería preguntarle que tan diferente era de Konohagakure, tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle más sin embargo no sabía como iniciar una conversación con ella y más si todavía estaban en clases

Y no sabía si ella lo querría como amigo, o quizá como rival ya que ambos querían ser Hokage en un futuro, de cualquier forma esperaba que pueda hablar con ella después de clase

La clase transcurrió casi normal después de eso

* * *

−padre puedo preguntarte algo?−

Dijo en voz baja el pequeño Rubio el padre lo miro en silencio, era un poco raro que el niño le preguntará algo ya que normalmente si era sobre el entrenamiento o algo relacionado lo decía directamente, era acaso que era algo más, quizá si lo era

−por supuesto Minato, que es lo que pasa?−

El niño se tomó tiempo para hablar, que era lo que le pasaba nada mas iba a preguntarle sobre  
Ella, se sentía tan extraño para el hacer esto

−bueno...lo que pasa es que a llegado una nueva estudiante a la Academia Ninja, ella es muy bonita pero también de carácter fuerte −

Dijo el Namikaze en voz baja muy apenas y el padre del Rubio escuchó, pero eso fue suficiente para entender un poco a lo que quería preguntarle, era la primera vez que el Rubio hablaba de una niña y más de esa forma, el joven padre se sentía sorprendido pero a la vez curioso de quien podría tratarse y del por que la niña acaba de ingresar hasta ahora siendo que las inscripciones fueron hace un tiempo

−ya veo ella..es tu amiga, como se llama esa niña?−

Minato abrió los ojos, bueno no era su amiga pero al menos tampoco era su enemiga, era un hecho que quizá aún no le agradaba del todo a la niña pero quizá por que aún no se conocen, trataría de conocerla cuando vaya de nuevo a la Academia

−bueno ella aún no es mi amiga..pero su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki ella realmente tiene determinación, ella al igual que yo quiere ser Hokage−

No pudo evitar filtrar algo de emoción en su voz lo cual noto su padre, pero ahora caía en cuenta del apellido de aquella niña de la cual su hijo hablaba, Uzumaki que es lo que había alguien de ese clan aquí, no eran enemigos los de Uzushiogakure pero era extraño que alguien de allá se mudé a Konoha, claro que habían excepciones como la esposa del primer Hokage que también era Uzumaki, sólo que la diferencia que ella vino a Konoha al casarse con el primer Hokage, en cambio la niña de la que hablaba Minato era tan sólo una niña de ocho o nueve años, como es que llegó a este lugar y el por que  
Se pregunto a si mismo

−y de todos modos, que es lo que querías preguntar Minato?−

El niño se puso un poco tímido con lo que dijo su padre, que pasaba con el  
el no era así tenía que tranquilizarse

−bueno..como me acerco a ella papá? No parece que le agrade mucho..será por que le dije que yo también aspiraba a convertirme en Hokage y ahora me vea como un rival?−

El adulto veía al niño, como se supone que le respondería eso era algo que el no sabía no podía meterse a la mente de la niña y saberlo, realmente sólo podía intuir que quizá si lo vea como un rival o quizá sea algo más pero no era algo que estaba seguro de decirle a su hijo

−no lo sé Minato, quizá deberías sólo ser tu mismo Minato si es que te ve como rival puedes aclararle que no quieres pelear y quizá puedan sólo tener una rivalidad amistosa sin ese tipo de cosas y aún ser amigos−

El Rubio pensó que su padre tal vez tenía razón, que la chica no le hablará no era razón para pensar que le caía mal, quizá pueda haber más razones quizá a pesar de que la chica era ruda, en el fondo era tímida para hacer amigos, no lo sabía muy bien pero el sería su amigo, aunque su corazón le decía más

Su corazón Latía cuando pensaba en ella, y más cuando la veía será algo más que querer una buena amistad, se pregunto el negó el no podían ser más que eso, eran niños de Academia

−es posible..que quiera que sea algo más que mi amiga en un futuro?−

Nunca había hablado tan bajo como ahora mismo, pero era una pregunta que le avergonzada su padre volteo a verlo sorprendido

−Minato esa niña te 'agrada' en serio?−

Sólo se limitó a decir eso y espero a ver la reacción del pequeño Rubio el cual no dijo nada su cara se había tornado roja, puro jurar por un segundo, de que asintió levemente para su sorpresa no había sido imaginación suya, lo había confirmado diciendo un leve 'sí' no espero a que su hijo le gustarán las niñas, bueno tampoco es que pensará que le gustaban los niños pues era más probable que le gustarán las primeras, pero aún así nunca lo escucho hablando de niñas, quizá a lo mejor sentía pena por que pensaba que aún lo miraba como una niña pero no era así

Si lo veía como un niño, se sentía feliz de que su hijo sintiera confianza en decírselo el le dio un pequeño abrazo

−está bien Minato no tiene nada de malo! Deberías de tener un poco más de confianza no me voy a enojar si me dices que te gusta una niña−

El niño sonrió apenado

−espera g-gustarme!−el casi salto, no había pensado mucho en eso quizá era era la razón del por que se sentía así

−bueno tu mismo acabas de decir que quieres ser más que su amigo No? No hay de que avergonzarse yo a tu edad también me gustaba una niña, aunque nunca me hizo caso −

Dijo lo último en un susurro, bueno era algo nuevo, pero aún así al menos se alegraba de que su padre no le molestará algo así, aunque por otro lado le sorprendió la reacción de su padre estaba siendo mucho más energético normalmente el era un hombre serio, acaso era una parte de su papá que el no conocía?

−bueno pero y si no le caigo bien? Quiero decir la mayoría se burló de su cabello rojo..quizá piense que también soy como ellos−

−no tiene que ser así, podrías demostrarle que no eres como los demás estoy seguro de que ella entenderá que tu no quieres molestarla−

Con algo de suerte quizá lo escuche, la niña pelirroja era algo obstinada para escuchar, ya que muy apenas y escuchaba al Sensei, y realmente cada vez que la molestaron en clase ella se defendía y eso estaba bien, le gustaba su carácter fuerte y que sea como es pero era una espada de doble filo, si era así con todos como era que el se iba a hacerse a ella, era algo que tenía que descubrirlo sólo

−Gracias por hablar conmigo padre−

Dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro, al verlo su padre también sonrió y le dijo que podría ser más abierto sobre esos temas, se alegraba de tener el apoyo de su padre le hacía sentir más confianza consigo mismo

El día volvió a pasar Minato aún seguía pensando en lo que haría, cuando llegó a la Academia vio a sus amigos platicando entre ellos el se quedó en silencio se pregunto en si vendría la chica de ayer, temió un poco en que no regresará por el hecho de que ayer su clase habían sido muy crueles con ella, para su sorpresa había llegado, el sonrió al verla ella camino hacía uno de los asientos de atrás

Escucho como nuevamente unos niños empezaron a molestarla y ponerle apodos como tomate, claro que ella no dejaría que se burlaran de ella no no lo haría, ella agarró el brazo de un chico y le dio tantas vueltas como pudo golpeando a otros chicos

−¡si continúas llamándome tomate te arrepentirás dattebane!−

El no pudo evitar reírse un poco, no de ella si no de su valentía para enfrentarse ella sola a un par de niños y dejarlos todos en el suelo, así era su personalidad algo feroz, pero quizá no era su culpa quizá no lo era sólo estaba defendiéndose de ese montón de burlas, No podía juzgarla

−¡¿de qué demonios te ríes?!−

Ella lo había notado, el volteo desviando su mirada, la niña estaba enojada con el, por que pensó que el se reía de ella, se sentía tan apenado de que su reacción allá sido mal entendida, ahora ella pensaría que el era como los demás niños de la Academia

−cielos esa chica es como el diablo..debería llamarse el habanero sanguinario!−

Dijo uno de los niños en voz alta los niños empezaron a reír, Kushina frunció el ceño enojada, aún seguían con molestarla

Minato no pudo evitar el sentirse algo mal por ella, ella no confiaría en nadie si las cosas seguían como estaban ahora mismo

−hmm Minato estás bien? Te veo preocupado−

Pregunto en voz baja su amigo Shikaku el cual había notado todo lo que había pasado

−ella piensa que soy como esos niños por que me vio cuando sonreía..y pensó que me estaba burlando pero no estaba haciendo eso− el rubio suspiro

El Nara vio a su amigo, preguntándose por que el se preocupaba tanto por lo que la chica pensará de el, a menos de que si fuera lo que el sospechara, de todos modos no presionaría a su amigo para decir algo, de todos modos aún le sorprendía que el rubio se comportará era un poco fuera de si, al fin y al cabo también habría caído en el amor?

−bueno ahora que lo pienso de esa chica se puede esperar cualquier cosa.. pero no creo que deberías de preocuparte por lo que ella piense de ti, quiero decir Yoshio siempre te critico desde que llegaste no? y no te importo−

Era muy diferente, de todos modos tiene algo de razón, pero aún así el quería ser el amigo de ella, el quería caminar a su lado

_junto a ella.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me gusto escribir este capitulo aunque por alguna razón se me hizo mas difícil de escribir que el anterior, por cierto también la subí en fanfiction.net aunque creo que ahí me tardare un poco mas en subirla por que aun estoy aprendiendo a usarlo


End file.
